rainbowrowellfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Snow
Simon Snow is an orphaned boy who attends Watford School of Magicks. In his first year, he meets his best friend Penelope Bunce along with his arch-nemesis and roommate, Basilton "Baz" Pitch. Biography Events of Fangirl Events of Carry On Simon Snow is an 18 year old orphaned magician returning to Watford School of Magicks for his eighth and final year. Raised among the "Normals" (humans without magical powers) Simon was discovered as a child by his mentor The Mage, who is the headmaster of Watford, and the Head of the Coven, making him the leader of the magickal world. Dubbed "The Chosen One", Simon is believed to be the prophesied Greatest Mage, due to his extraordinary powers. His powers occasionally cause him to "go off" in a flare of power whenever he is overwhelmed. The prophecy promises a great threat to magick, the Insideous Humdrum, and a savior. Since the Humdrum's first appearance, magickal "dead spots" have been created all over England, places where magik no longer exists, and magickal beings are unable to use their powers. This problem is accompanied by political strife between The Mage and the Old Families, the posh magickal upperclass. The plot is also frequently interrupted by short chapters narrated by a character named Lucy, who reflects on her own times at Watford years ago, and her budding relationship with another student named Davy. Davy was considered an outcast and was obsessed with prophecies; he was particularly interested in the prophecy of the Greatest Mage, which would later turn out to be Simon. At the end of the last school year, Simon and his witty best friend Penelope Bunce were abducted by the Humdrum while at Watford. They were first people to see what he looks like. The Humdrum resembled an eleven year old Simon who also bounces a red ball that Simon had actually brought to Watford during his first year there. Simon became angry, convinced that the Humdrum was playing some sort of trick on him, but the Humdrum just laughed. Penelope took the ball and threw it. As he chased after it, Penelope and Simon were able to run off all the way back to school. Simon reunites with Penelope, the shy goatherd Ebb, and his beautiful girlfriend Agatha Wellbelove. Despite their seemingly perfect relationship, Agatha yearns for independence and breaks up with Simon. Yet another point of contention in Simon's life is his vampire roommate Basilton "Baz" Grimm-Pitch. For the first two months of the school year, Baz is absent, which frustrates Simon, who considers Baz his "nemesis." Baz's late mother, Natasha Grimm- Pitch, was a highly respected witch among the aristocratic wealthy magicians, and the former headmistress of Watford before The Mage. Baz considers her to have been a much better headmaster. She was killed by vampires in an attack on Watford blamed on the Humdrum, the same attack where Baz was turned. During October, ghosts start appearing on Campus. Penelope explains to Simon that every 20 years, the veil between the living and dead opens up and the dead with unfinished business can "visit" someone, usually a family member. Simon gets a visiting from Natasha Grimm-Pitch meant for his roommate. With Baz not there, she instead asks Simon to tell Baz to avenge her murder and to find Nicodemus. When Baz mysteriously returns, he, Simon, and Penelope try to research Natasha's death and discover who Nicodemus is, but to little success. Over Christmas break, Agatha visits Penelope's house. Penelope talks with her father Martin, a dead spot expert, while Agatha notices an old photograph of Mitali Bunce, Penelope's mother, and a blonde haired girl. Professor Bunce recognizes the girl as her old friend from school, Lucy Salisbury; she explains that they grew apart after school because Mitali din't approve of Lucy's boyfriend, Davy, who she reveals is actually the Mage. Lucy remembers how she and the Mage, or Davy as she still calls him, moved into a secluded cottage together after finishing school. Davy began to be increasingly distant and discouraged, as no one listened to his revolutionary ideas except Lucy. In the end, the only thing left that gave him hope was the Greatest Mage. In the present, Simon stays at Watford for Christmas. While having tea with the groundskeeper Ebb, he learns she has a twin brother named Nicodemus; the two of them were some of the most talented magicians of their generation. However, after graduating Nicodemus asked a vampire to turn him in order to gain immortality. His request was fulfilled, but he was banished from the magickal world. Simon rushes to Baz's house in Hampshire to inform him about the turn of events. Baz realizes he remembers Nicodemus's name from one of his Aunt Fiona's old yearbooks, and finds pictures of him and Fiona together. Baz visits Fiona in her flat and she unintentionally leads him to a bar in the West End. They confront Nicodemus, yet he only tells them that a few weeks before the attack, a magician came to him and brokered a deal to have him and other vampires attack Watford. Nicodemus said no, as his sister lived there. Nicodemus refuses to tell them the wizard's name. Baz storms off and, torn at the idea that he has failed, intends to kill himself through self immolation. Simon talks him out of it, while at the same time realizing that Baz may have been a snob and a bully, but he was never a monster; then, Simon kisses him. Agatha and Penelope travel to Baz's house the next morning. Neither Baz nor Simon tell the two that they kissed. Instead, Baz and Penelope explain their investigation to Agatha, but she is wary about the situation and shocked that Simon and Baz are now apparent friends. She is still suspicious of Baz and where he was for the first two months of the school year. Baz explains to them that he was kidnapped by Numpties, magickal rock-like creatures who live under bridges, over the summer. He was only able to escape alive because he was rescued by his Aunt Fiona. With the new information, Penelope deduces that the kidnapper and the murderer must be one and the same; whoever hired the vampires to attack Watford must have also hired the Numpties to kidnap Baz and hide him, so that when the veil lifted in October, Natasha theoretically wouldn't be able to pass on what she knew to him. Agatha is against them conspiring against the Mage, and wants nothing to do with the situation; she leaves with Penelope, while Simon comes back to stay with Baz. They have Christmas Eve dinner with the Pitch family, and plan to spend the next day searching for the Numpties to find out who hired them. Agatha has an argument with Penelope in the car, and explains that instead of magickal conspiracies, she just wants to have a normal friendship with her. After dropping off Penelope, she has a conversation with her mum about Lucy. Ms. Wellbelove informs Agatha that there was a scandal involving the Salisbury family around 20 years ago. Lucy reportedly ran off to America with a Normal after having an illegitimate child, and swore off magic. Agatha becomes entranced by the idea of also escaping her pressuring life to somewhere else like Lucy. One night, Lucy woke up to Davy kissing her. She was happily surprised, at she wasn't used to him showing her intimate affection. Davy explained his plan to her: that they will birth a child together whom he intends to mold into the Greatest Mage. The Greatest Mage, his son, will help him start a revolution. Simon wakes up in Baz's house to the feeling of draining magic. He searches for Baz, but also finds the Humdrum. He says vague phrases to Simon, including that he doesn’t take the magic, that he’s just "what’s left when you're done." The Humdrum appears to have taken away Baz's magic, but Simon uses his powers to give it back, and the Humdrum disappears. Yet when they return they find that the whole of Hampshire has been turned into a dead spot. Baz tells Simon to run. Simon uses his powers to sprout wings and flies away to Penelope's house. The next morning, Baz shows up at the Bunce's doorstep. He demand's to be taken to Penelope' father's office. While looking at the map of dead spots, Baz shows that they all appeared on the dates that Simon has "gone off" over the years. He theorizes that Simon cannot simply make more power; he takes it from different locations in Britain without realizing it, thus creating the dead spots. Baz and Penelope also believe that the Humdrum is merely an echo or a hole that Simon created due to tearing out so much magic at once. The Humdrum looks like a younger Simon because Simon was eleven years old when he first went off. Simon wants to tell the Mage, but Baz still doesn't trust the Mage, and instead wants to continue to look for the Numpties. However, due to their argument he goes alone while Simon travels to Watford. Baz warily approaches the Numpties and promises to provide them with warmth if they tell him who hired them. They only vaguely describe a "green man," before getting into a fight with Baz. Just in time, Baz is rescued by Nicodemus. Nicodemus tells Baz that the man the Numpties were describing was the Mage. The Mage hired the vampires in order to scare the magical community and turn it against the Grimm-Pitches in order for him to take power. Nicodemus wants to help in the fight against the Mage because Ebb was apparently arrested. Baz and Penelope insteads head off to Watford alone to confront the Mage. The Mage is fighting with Ebb in the White Chapel, a sort of ceremonial location/church on campus. The Mage intends to take Ebb's magic so he can defeat the Humdrum and the Pitches himself, but in the struggle he stabs her just as Simon arrives. Simon attempts to revive her while the Mage tries to convince Simon to give him his magic, as he believes Simon is not the proper vessel for the Greatest Mage. The Insidious Humdrum appears, and Simon, now understanding of the Humdrum's situation, gives the Humdrum all of his magic in order to "fill the hole." Baz and Penny show up and Simon accidentally kills the Mage. Baz comforts Simon as he sobs over the Mage's corpse. Lucy became pregnant and planned to name the baby Simon Snow Salisbury. When she went into labour on the autumn equinox, Davy performed a ritual to make the unborn child a vessel for unexplainable power. She died in childbirth and Davy hid a newborn Simon among the Normals with the name "Simon Snow" written on the babies arm. It is shown that the chapters are being told from the perspective of Lucy's ghost, who attempts to visit Simon when the veil lifts, but is unsuccessful. In an epilogue, Agatha has moved to California and adopted a cocker spaniel which she has named Lucy. There has been a trial, and Mitali Bunce is now the new headmistress of Watford. Baz returned to Watford for his final year, but Simon no longer has any magic left and Penelope dropped out to support him. Baz and Simon are now officially dating and they move into a flat together with Penelope. Events of Wayward Son Relationships Baz Baz was drawn to Simon by the Cruciable, and Simon hated and was antagonized by Baz for years; Baz, however, was 'hopelessly in love' with Simon. In the 8th year, they start to have romantic feelings for each other, and leave the book as boyfriends. Penelope Penny is Simon's best friend at Watford and first befriended him in the 1st year when she spotted Simon trying to do his homework but hopelessly failing, she later says that on that day she was just trying to help him because he had his wand upside down. She was by Simon's side all throughout their years at Watford and she fought many battles with him including the battle against The Mage. Gallery File:Bf0679ab5af34bb4a759b79dbd59829dbd6edc7e hq.jpg Category:Characters